Good Night Kisses
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: Because everybody needs comfort sometimes. Art by Ashitarimai
1. Chapter 1

Nope … I still don't own them

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Good Night kisses**

It had become hard to breath for the red masked ninja, sweat all over his body, his head twitched to and fro, and his hands clawed in the sheets. It was very rare that Raphael had nightmares but he had been having many problems when bed time came recently. His whole mind was being haunted by unimaginable and horrible situations; he could feel the coldness in the wind, the sweat drops on his skin and a cold… freezing cold.

In the middle of his nightmare he felt a little weight on his forehead, something warm and comfortable. Immediately, his nightmare disappeared. He couldn't see the monsters and the darkness surrounding him anymore, he could breathe normally and the cold seemed to have disappeared too. Raph sighed in relief, his eyes still closed.

In his room, the purple masked ninja was having the same problem. The fear had taken control of his mind; he was having a different nightmare but it was still horrible. He wanted to scream his lungs out but he couldn't, the monster in his nightmare seemed to have shut him up. His breaths became faster by the minute; then, a warm sensation on his forehead and the nightmare was over. He could feel the blankets he dropped being placed again on his body. Don smiled in his sleep slowing his breaths.

The orange masked ninja wasn't doing so good either. The monster in his nightmare had broken his body and spirit. Mikey could feel the tears in his cheeks mixed with his sweat, soft sobs and mumbled words like "stay away", "please, stop" and "it hurts" were the only ones that the youngest ninja could say. When everything seemed to be lost, a warm sensation on his forehead made the fear disappear; his tears stopped and the nightmare was gone at last.

The rest of the night, the three ninjas slept in peace. But the doubt was present: what was that soothing warmth which made their fear disappear?

* * *

Kinda short, huh? Reviews please! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

2nd chapter!

Nope... I don't own them. Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, the three turtles shared this weird experience.

"Guys, this may sound crazy but something weird happened to me last night, I was having a nightmare and…" Don said.

"Wait, wait, wait. I was having a nightmare last night too!" Mikey interrupted Don.

"What a coincidence, huh?" Raph said.

"Don't tell me you…" Mikey asked in disbelief.

"Believe it or not"

"Well, as I was saying… I was having a nightmare, the most horrible nightmare ever! And then I felt… something…" Don proceeded and then was interrupted by Mikey again.

"On your forehead?" Mikey asked.

"Y-yeah! And then…"

"Tha nightmare was gone?" Raph asked.

"Right! You guys felt the same way?" Don asked in surprise.

"Yeah! I remember I was crying and then I felt that warmth sensation, after that I stopped crying and the nightmare just disappeared!" Mikey said.

"Something like that happened to me. My nightmare was so terrible that I'd dropped the blankets; in the middle of it I felt the blankets covering me again and that weird but soothing warmth" Don established.

"Ok, this is tha twisted thing evah. Seriously! Tha same thing happened to me!" Raph said.

"First I thought it was Klunk, you know the little fella likes to move around when he's sleeping but then I remembered I left him on April's place" Mikey said.

"Morning guys! What's all this chit-chat about?" Leo said as he entered into the kitchen.

"Er… well, we uhmmm…" Don stuttered.

"Y-yeah! We eh… and… you know er…" Mikey also stuttered.

"Seems like you have some speaking problems this morning, huh?" Leo mocked them as he prepared his tea.

Though the blue masked ninja was right on that, the others had their own reasons to be almost speechless. Telling his big brother their last night experience was kinda embarrassing; they all knew Leonardo hardly ever had nightmares and he probably could get worried if they told him they all had sleeping problems last night and the last thing he needed now was to get worried. A couple of days ago, he had been badly injured by a Foot Ninja. He almost died that night because of the blood lost, and now here he was: his big brother with a deep bandaged wound in his chest trying to help his brothers once again, getting worried for them once again, but they really didn't want to disturb him this time. They decided to remain in silence.

"So, anyone wants to tell me what's going on?" Leo asked.

"Uhmmm… what's going on with… what?" Mikey asked innocently.

"Guys, you're acting weird and don't think I haven't noticed it" Leo said seriously.

"Weird? Us? Tch, no way! That's Mikey's line" Raph said teasingly.

"Hey!"

"Hehe, at least you still have the same sense of humor. I was starting to get worried that you were not my real bros" Leo said grinning.

"Oh yeah! We're your brother's evil clones! Mwahahahahaha!" Mikey said making an evil laugh.

"Ok, ok. Now, seriously guys. What you were talking about before I came?"

"We… were er… we were wondering if…" Don said uneasily.

"Yeah?" Leo asked.

"What if… something really weird happens to us, the three of us?"

"What do you mean?" Leo asked again.

"Eh… it's kinda complicated. Let's just say… we're eh…" Don said nervously.

"… fighting against something!" Raph intervened.

"Yeah! Thanks Raph, we're fighting against something!"

"O…k…" Leo said confused.

"And we're losing!" Mikey added.

"Thanks Mikey. And somehow the 'thing' we're fighting against… vanished because of this 'something' and then we're fine! The 'thing' had disappeared and we're ok" Don tried to explain.

"Ok, eh… I think I got it" Leo said.

"Really?" Mikey asked cheerfully.

"Actually… nope. I don't get it" Leo said sighing heavily.

"Good morning, my sons. It is time for your training"

"WE'RE GOING NOW SENSEI!" the three of them yelled in unison running out of the kitchen. If they had turned around, they would have noticed the little smile on Leo's face.

"It's ok guys, you don't need to explain anything" Leo thought giving a sip to his tea "I already know it"

"Good morning, my son. How is your wound?" Splinter asked.

"Getting better, sensei" Leo said smiling.

"It seems that your brothers had no problems with going to train without having their breakfast first"

"Yeah, kinda weird, huh?"

"Leonardo, is it something the matter?"

"No, sensei. Why are you asking me that?"

"I sensed something strange on your brothers, I sensed doubt and fear"

"Last night they didn't sleep so well. But don't worry sensei, they're ok now"

"How do you know it, my son?"

Leo gave another sip to his tea and smiled.

"I just know it, father. I just know it"


	3. Chapter 3

Whoa, 3 updates! Damn you, chocolate bonbons! Ok, enjoy!

And nope... I don't own them

* * *

Leo wasn't allowed to train because of his wound and that was driving him crazy. Instead, he sat in a corner of the dojo and saw his brothers doing their katas. Though they wanted to deny it, Leo knew what the 'thing' they were talking about was but he wanted to be sure just in case. He had to wait until they were done so he could talk to them.

"Well done, my son. You are dismissed for today" Splinter said.

"Ok, it's now or never" Leo thought as he stood up.

The first one to interview was going to be Mikey. He thought his baby brother would talk but he soon would discover Mikey was the master of denial. Leo waited until Mikey took his video game controllers and got his mind lost into the game. That was the perfect moment.

"Mikey, can I have a word with you?"

"Yeah, bro. What is it?"

"It's about… the thing you were talking about with the guys this morning" Mikey's eyes went wide and lost control of the space ship on his game making him lost the game.

"Er… eh… oh shell! I… lost the game! Uhmmm… I think I'm up for a snack!" Mikey said as he stood up but a grip on his wrist made him stop.

"Mikey, please. I know something was bothering you and the others last night"

"Last n-night? How do you… er… I mean, nothing's wrong Leo, really. Now… please, if you could let me go… I'm… I'm hungry"

"…*sigh*… ok, go" Leo sighed letting his brother to 'escape' from him, literally talking.

"Hmm… maybe I'll try with Raph, though I know it would be a waste of time" Leo thought as he made his way to the garage.

Leo was glad to find him there but he wasn't alone, Casey was there already. Leo heard them talking about upgrades for their bikes and other stuffs and he understood that was Raph's way to let him know he wasn't going to talk either.

"Well, there goes my last chance" Leo sighed mentally.

"Wait a sec… Of course!" Leo thought as he remembered he hadn't used all his options, there was a certain genius turtle he hadn't talked to yet.

"If Donnie doesn't talk… then I won't be able to help them with this"

Don was in his room searching for some answers by his own. Having three nightmares at the same night with the same relieving and soothing ending was a weird coincidence. His mind and eyes were lost in the computer screen and he didn't notice when Leo entered into the genius' room.

"Donnie?" Leo asked placing a hand on his genius brother.

"AHHH! L-Leo? Don't scare me like that!" Don said angrily recovering from the shock.

"I'm sorry but I needed to…"

"I've checked your wound already Leo. Is it opened again?" Don asked in concern.

"No, no. My wound is ok, thanks for asking. But I still need to talk about… this morning"

"T-this morning? Eh… what y-you wanna know about this morning? In fact, what happened this morning?" Don asked nervously twirling his chair back to the computer. Leo twirled back the chair making his brother to look at him.

"Don, please. Don't lie to me, Mikey and Raph did the same. I need to know what that nightmare was about!"

"How do you know it was a nightmare?… eh… I mean… er… aww shell! I'm doomed, right?" Don said slapping his forehead.

"Hehe, now you're gonna tell me or what?" Leo asked chuckling.

"It's not a big deal, Leo. It's just weird that… hey, now seriously: how did you know about our last night nightmares?" Don asked back.

"Well… er… I just… thought of it! When you have a nightmare and you don't tell anyone about it, you always act weird and scared the next day" Leo explained.

"You've got a point on that one. I guess you know us more than I thought" Don said smirking.

"Well, what was that nightmare about?"

"I don't wanna talk about it. Every time I remember it, it's like…"

"Like making it real?"

"You really know us, Leo" Don said making an emphasis on 'really'.

"Not exactly. And tell me, Raph and Mikey had the same nightmare too?"

"Yes"

"And why didn't you tell me about it before?"

"I… we didn't want you to worry"

"But that's my job! I'm the eldest brother here"

"Leo, the last thing you need now is more worries"

"You mean for this?" Leo asked pointing at his wound "Donnie, if I remember well… Splinter prohibited me to train; I don't remember he prohibited me to worry about you too"

Don sighed sadly, his brother was right once more. Leo, the perfect one, had hit the nail on the head again. Leo was always protecting them from the bad guys in their battles and from their nightmares too. The genius turtle thought Leo was worrying too much but it was his big brother's natural instinct, almost like a mother.

"Donnie, you know I'm here for you and the others. No matter how tired or busy I am sometimes, you know you can come to me and tell me what's wrong. Understood?" Leo said calmly.

"Yeah, you're right bro. Sorry for not telling you earlier, but don't tell the guys I… well, you see: I promised them I wouldn't tell you about this and you know Raph…"

"Donnie, I didn't hear anything. Ok? They won't know about our talk, I promise"

"Phew! Thanks Leo"

"Well, I'm getting hungr-AHH!" Leo clutched his bandaged wound in pain.

"Leo, are you ok?"

"I-It seems the… the stitches got opened… again" Leo said, the pain clearly noticed in his voice.

"Stay here, I'll take care of that" Don said as he went to the bathroom for the first aid kit. He got back with his blue banded brother immediately.

"Whoa! That was fast!"

"I don't want this wound to get infected" Don said removing the bandage.

"But it was just for a few seconds, it's not…"

"It is a big deal! Don't you know you could die for an infection or something worse?" Don replied angrily.

"So… that was the nightmare about? Me… dying?"

"Leo, I… I…" Don stuttered.

"Bingo" Leo thought "Donnie, look at me" Leo ordered.

"Don't cry, Don. Don't cry!" Don repeated in his mind.

"Don, look at me" Leo ordered again. Don kept stitching the wound avoiding Leo's gaze and don't paying attention to the little tear rolling down his face. Leo placed a hand on Don's, stopping his stitching.

"Hey, being stubborn and playing deaf is Raph's line" Leo said smirking.

"Leo, let me finish please"

"No until you look at me, Donnie"

"And you say Raph's stubborn" Don replied.

"We're bros, we have a little of each other inside us. Now Don, look at me" Leo insisted. Don did what his brother commanded.

"Don, this is just wound. I've been wounded before"

"Yeah, but you weren't about to die before!" Don said letting another tear to escape from his eyes.

"Easy Don!" Leo said pulling Don into a hug. Don couldn't stand it any longer and let his tears run free.

"Ssh… I'm not leaving you, guys. Not for now" Leo soothed his genius brother and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Don's mind snapped as he felt something familiar in that calming action.

"Er… Leo?"

"Hmmm?"

"I… I gotta finish your stitch" Don said as he broke the embrace and got back to his stitching. This was nothing but a coincidence, he thought. But somehow it felt almost like the soothing warmth that made his nightmare to go away.

"There, all done" Don said.

"Thanks Donnie. I better go to bed now"

"But you said you were hungry, Leo"

"Oh, right… right. I'll go just for a tea"

"Don't worry, I'll go for it. Just wait in your room; you don't want that wound to get opened again, do you?"

"Ok, but you don't need to…"

"But I want to, Leo. Wait in your room, I'll be right back" Don said as he left his room. Leo got up and made his way to his own room.

"I knew Donnie wouldn't lie to me" Leo thought smirking.


	4. Chapter 4

Anoooother update! Man, I'm so inspired!

And nope... I still don't own them.

* * *

That night the guys went out on patrol, all but one. Things where pretty good at the beginning but went they hit the nightmare topic, things were from bad to worse.

"Guys, I think we should have told him" Mikey said.

"Mikey, we've already talked about that. Leo's not our nanny, nor our dad or our mom. He ain't need to know every single move we make" Raph said angrily.

"Oh really? I'm sure you soooo wanted to tell him your nightmare as much I did! But your stupid pride made us to hide it from Leo!" Mikey replied.

"Watch yer words, Mikey!" Raph said pointing his finger at Mikey.

"Guys, guys. Calm down!" Don said.

"You know what, Raph? If I remember clearly when we were kids you were the first one to go with Leo when you had a nightmare. Do you remember that Raphie?" Mikey said playfully.

"I'm warnin' ya!" Raph said getting angrier.

"We…er… we better go back home. The city seems quiet tonight" Don said nervously.

"You go guys; I'll stay a little longer" Raph said walking away.

"We can't go back just the two of us. Leo's worried enough and…"

"I'm tired of that! Leo this, Leo that… could ya stop thinkin' about Fearless for once? And he's worried just 'cause he wants to be"

"He wouldn't be worried if we should have told him!" Mikey replied.

"Mikey, just one more word…"

"STOP! I TOLD HIM!" Don yelled.

"Eh?" Mikey and Raph looked at Don.

"I told him… about what happened last night… to us"

"You little traitor!" Raph took his genius brother by the shoulders and pushed him to the wall.

"Raph! What are you doing?"

"I thought we said NOBODY would tell him! And YOU…"

"Raph, I'm sorry! I didn't want it but…"

"But, but? If yer so worried about yer brother then why da shell did ya talk?"

"He insisted about it! I couldn't help but tell him, Raph. I was…"

"Scared? I'll show ya a reason to be scared for!" Raph said waving his fist in front of Don's face.

"Raph, it's enough!" Mikey yelled and threw a punch on Raph's face. Everyone froze at the scene. Mikey slowly realized what he had done but now it was too late to turn back the page.

"Raph, I… I didn't mean to… really, dude! I…" Mikey stuttered and ran away.

"Mikey! Come back!" Don yelled.

"Leave him" Raph muttered.

"Raph?"

"He's right; I'm just… a jerk" Raph said sadly.

"Raph, I'm sorry"

"Don't be. I'm the one who's sorry, Donnie. I shouldn't have yelled at ya; it's just… *sigh*… I ain't want Leo to get worried either"

"I know; I used to think the same thing but I guess we can't change Leo's nature" Don smiled.

"Yeah. Well, we gotta go back. I need to fix up things with Mikey"

"Raph, he was angry. Try to…"

"Hey, I already know that. I ain't gonna kill' im! I guess I needed that punch after all" Raph chuckled.

Back into the lair, Mikey was lying in his bed; his head buried in the pillow trying to muffle his sobs. Unfortunately, Leo had a good ear. The blue masked ninja came into the prankster's room and sat down beside him in the bed.

"Mikey, you ok?"

"I… I… no, Leo. I'm not ok" Mikey sobbed throwing himself into his brother's arms "I did something… terrible!"

"What did you do?"

"W-we were on patrol and… w-we started to t-talk… t-then w-we had an argument and I… I… I hit Raph!"

"Whoa! It must had been a very bad argument" Leo said in surprise.

"I didn't m-mean it, L-Leo… re-really! I was s-so… angry because we hid you the truth a-about…"

"I know, I know. Donnie already told me" Leo said smirking a little.

"W-we know y-you just w-wanted to help but… Raph made us not t-to tell you and… and I felt s-so bad! I'm sorry, Leo!" Mikey cried harder.

"Ssh Mikey, it's ok. You don't need to apologize, I understand" Leo said and hugged Mikey tightly.

"Y-you're not angry at us?"

"Why should I be? Now, if you have another nightmare just come and we'll find the solution together ok?"

"Thanks Leo. You're the best brother ever!"

"Mikey, you have to apologize with Raph when he comes back"

"But what if he doesn't forgive me? Or worse! What if he hits me so hard that I won't be able to talk for a week?"

"Well, what if I talk to him first and then you go and apologize? Are you good with that?"

"Uh-hum"

"Ok, but that will be tomorrow; it's late and you need to sleep"

"Ok, thanks again Leo"

"No need to thank me, bro. Good night" Leo said covering Mikey with his blanket and placing a kiss on his forehead. Immediately, the orange masked ninja froze at the familiar sensation. Leo made his way out of the room when Mikey called him back.

"Er… Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"N-nothing… good night, bro"

"Night, Mikey" Leo said and closed the door. Mikey rolled on his left side feeling a little confused. It was a weird coincidence, he thought; maybe his mind was playing with him last night but that warmth felt so familiar, so real… almost like last night. Finally, Mikey fell asleep with the doubt still on his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5 is up! Aww, Leo is the perfect big brother!

Noooope, I don't own them _*sobs* _DAMN YOU NICK! DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU, DAMN YOUUUU! *stabs Nick's logo*

* * *

It was 23:45 pm when Don and Raph returned home; Leo was sat in the couch reading a book, trying to stay awake until his brothers appeared.

"Hi Leo, night Leo" Don yawned as he entered into the lair and made his way to his room immediately.

"Night Don"

"Hey Leo, whatcha doin' up? It's late" Raph said taking a seat beside Leo.

"Well, I woke up a few minutes ago and you weren't here so I was…"

"Don't tell me ya were 'worried', do you?" Raph said sarcastically

"I, eh…" Leo said nervously.

"Just as I thought" Raph sighed.

"Mikey told me what happened in the rooftop" Leo said changing the topic.

"Y-yeah… about that, where's he? I gotta talk to him"

"He's sleeping now, I promised him I was gonna talk to you about that so you could forgive him. He was kinda afraid, you know"

"But there's nothing to forgive! He was right, I was wrong. Well, that sounded weird" Raph said smirking.

"Hehe… well, just one thing: why you didn't want to tell me, Raph? About… well, you know…"

"Er… I thought it was… kinda childish, ya know? We're old enough to deal with that kind of things" Raph said crossing his arms.

"But it's not bad to have a little help sometimes"

"Yeah, whatever ya say bro. Well, I'm goin' to bed… and you should do tha same. That wound of yers ain't gonna heal if ya don't rest" Raph said as he stood up and made his way upstairs.

"And you say I worry too much" Leo chuckled.

"Hey, Don told me yer wound got opened again this afternoon. That's enough reason to be worried! Ya weren't trainin', were you?"

"Of course not!" Leo said angrily.

"Relax bro! It was just a question" Raph said and went upstairs.

"Hey, Raph. You sure everything's ok?"

"I told ya, Fearless. Everything's just fine, now go to yer bed"

"Ok, night Raph"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatevah"

Finally, the lair got quiet. Everybody seemed to have a good sleep, everybody but one.

Certain hotheaded turtle was finding hard to sleep. He had lied, again. Not everything was 'fine' as he said; Raph was worried about his blue masked brother; he had been hurt because of him, Leo took the blade for Raph, he almost died because of Raph, the first person Leo asked for when he got up was Raph. He remembered the night when they almost lost their leader, their friend, their brother.

It was raining. They were on patrol when The Foot intercepted them. Though they were out of number, the guys defeated them all… except for the last one in the shadows waiting for a moment of distraction. When that moment came, the ninja charged into attack; the blade on Raph's direction. Only Leo took notice of that.

The leader pushed his brother away from the ninja's sword; the blade slashed Leo's subclavian vein a little and a big part of his chest. Raph plugged the sai deeply in the ninja's stomach in revenge; killing was kinda normal for the red masked ninja.

The image of his unconscious brother in the wet ground was haunting him; he remembered taking his brother's hand as a lifeline all the way home, he remembered how scared he was when Leo stopped breathing for a moment, he also remembered when Don told him his blue masked brother needed blood immediately.

He didn't hesitate and gave him all the blood Leo needed, he could have given him all his blood just to keep him alive. His family needed a leader, they needed Leonardo. With all those thoughts in his mind, Raph fell asleep in the floor.

Leo was making his way to his room but he needed to check if his brothers were sleeping for real; he knew Don liked to work very late and Mikey liked to read all his comic books collection before going to sleep. He passed through his brothers' rooms and confirmed they were already deep asleep.

When he went to his red masked brother's room, he discovered him sleeping in the floor. At first he thought Raph had fell out the hammock but he was snoring loudly so that proved his theory wrong.

With great effort he lifted Raph and put him back to his resting place; the blue masked turtle covered him with a sheet. Raph unconsciously curled up into a ball and grabbed the blanket tightly.

"Heh, just like he was a toddler" Leo though as he rubbed his brother's head softly. When he was about to leave, he heard Raph mumbling something.

"D-don't… hurt him… n-no… no, l-let him…" Raph's face had a terrified grimace.

Leo activated his big brother mode and went immediately beside his brother. Raph moaned in fear and twitched his head, sweat on his forehead which Leo whipped it away.

"Ssh…I'm ok, Raph. Everything's ok" Leo whispered. Once he felt his brother calming a little he stroke his head one more time before placing a soft kiss on his brother's forehead, with this Leo left the room.

In his slumber, Raph felt the familiar warmth again and woke up immediately. Only darkness greeted him; he rubbed his eyes and went back to sleep again.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6!

I don't own them *sobs*

* * *

The following morning, Raph woke up a little confused. He was in his hammock, how the shell did he get there? He didn't know (duh!) His nightmare had disappeared again because of that strange warmth.

"What da shell is goin' on here?" Raph muttered as he stirred and jumped off the hammock, then he noticed the little blood stains on his pillow.

"O…k, now this is creepy" Raph said to himself. He went to the bathroom still confused. When he finished brushing his teeth he noticed the recent blood stained bandages in the bin.

"Leo" He thought. The red masked turtle went down stairs and found only Mikey in the kitchen.

"Morning Raph" Mikey said.

"Mikey, where are the others?"

"Well, Leo's wound got opened again and…"

"Again? But how…" Raph asked in surprise.

"That's the same thing Don asked to him. He didn't answer, though"

"Are they in Don's lab?"

"Yeap" In a matter of seconds, Raph went directly to his genius brother's lab and stayed behind the door watching at the scene.

"Leo, I seriously think you're training in secret" Don said in a serious tone.

"But I'm not, Donnie!" Leo replied.

"Then why your wound got opened again? It only gets opened if you make excessive physical efforts like training or… lifting something heavy for example"

In that moment, Raph made connection. Leo put him on his hammock; Leo was in his room last night. The question was: did he have something to do with Raph's weird experience?

"Hey Raph, can you come here? I wanna tell you something"

"Of course, Mikey wants to apologize for last night. Well, I guess I'll have to make him see he was right after all" Raph thought as he went to the kitchen.

"Mikey, Leo told me already and…"

"Yeah, I know. But I'm sorry anyway" Mikey said.

"Nah! Forget it, that's in tha past now" Raph said trying to sound friendly. They stayed in silence for a few seconds.

"Eh… Raph?" Mikey asked suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"Did you uhmmm… did you feel that weird warmth again last night?"

"Why ya wanna know?" Raph asked in confusion.

"Because I felt it again but I wasn't asleep this time"

"Really?"

"Yeah. This may sound corny but… I felt it when… Leo uhmmm… well, he was talking to me. You know, comforting me because I hit you and I was blaming myself" Mikey said giving a bite to his pizza.

"Ok, so?"

"Before I fell asleep he… he kissed my forehead and… well, it felt like the night I was having that nightmare. Do you think Leo made our nightmares to go away that night?" Mikey asked.

"There's only one way to find out, Mikey. And I'm gonna need Don this time" Raph answered getting up and making his way to Don's lab again.

"You know, I wouldn't mind if Leo does it" Mikey said smirking a bit.

"Eh?" Raph turned around and faced Mikey.

"You know; the good night kissing thing? Mothers usually do that with their children and since we don't have one…" Mikey explained.

"Yer sayin' Leo's our mom?" Raph said sarcastically.

"I'm not saying that, Raph. But Leo acts like one sometimes and… well, I think that's… nice!" Mikey said with a big smirk.

"Riiiight" Raph said raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, got a problem with that?" Mikey's smile fell down.

"C'mon Mikey! We're teenagers, not children! That's just… corny and girl-like!" Raph said in his husky voice.

"Being tender with your little brothers is not girl-like!" Mikey argued.

"Yeah, look who's talking Mr. girly-screams! Or should I say… Miss?" Raph mocked Mikey.

"You're such a jerk, Raph!" Mikey yelled as he left the kitchen with his pizza.

"Hey! I was kiddin'! Can't ya take a joke?" Raph yelled back. In that moment his brothers appeared.

"Whoa! What happened here?" Leo asked as he saw Mikey's furious face.

"Mikey's bein' sensible again" Raph said.

"I wonder why" Don mumbled.

"No one asked you, genius"

"Guys, please, let's have a normal breakfast"

"Maybe next morning, I hafta ask ya sumthin' Don, follow me" Raph said leaving the kitchen.

"Ok" Don said following his red masked brother.

"So, I'm having breakfast… alone. Nice" Leo sighed heavily.

"Don, yesterday night: did ya feel tha weird warmth again?"

"And you wanna know that because…?" Don asked in confusion.

"Just answer me"

"Well, no" Raph sighed in relief.

"Not in the night" Raph's eyes went wide in anger.

"But ya felt it?"

"Y-yeah" Don answered a little scared.

"When?" Raph insisted.

"Raph, why are you asking me this? This is ridiculous!"

"Mikey told me he felt it again and was because of sumthin' corny that Leo did!"

"And you wanna know if Leo has something to do with this?"

"Exactly" Raph answered.

"Well, yes I felt it and yes it was because of Leo"

"I knew it!" Raph hissed.

"Now you tell me: you felt it, right? Last night? That's why you're asking me this?"

"Yeah, I… felt it. And that's why Leo's wound got opened again"

"What?" Don asked feeling more confused.

"Because of his 'motherly instincts' his wound got opened! But this is enough! I don't know about you, but I'll show him I don't need his stupid 'love and caring' I'm a teenager, not a baby who needs his mommy"

"Wait a sec, all this bickering because of a simple brotherly act?"

"Kisses are mushy and corny and childish… and stupid! Maybe you feel soooo nice with that but I ain't you or Mikey"

"Raph, Leo was just being Leo"

"And since when Leo turned into our mom? With those gross 'good night kisses' included"

"Raph, please. He even hadn't talked about this; don't make a storm in a water glass"

"I ain't making… er… well, whatevah ya said: I'm not makin' it!" Raph said crossing his arms defiantly.

"And I thought you were worried about his condition since he's like that because of you!" Raph froze at the comment. Don was right; Leo was hurt because of him.

"He isn't ashamed of showing us how much we mean to him. Raph, just let Leo… be Leo" Don said and returned to the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

Update! Wiiii!

R: Ok, that was lame even for you!

Who: What! Can't I be happy because of an update? Well, pardon me! ¬¬

L: Just enjoy, readers. I'll try to stop this bickering before these two kill each other.

Nope, I don't own them! *making evil plan to own the TMNT global rights*

* * *

Leo felt something wasn't right again. The air was tense all over the lair, first: Mikey was angry at Raph again and the latter was acting weird.

"Hey Mikey! What's up with the long face?" Leo asked taking a seat beside his brother in the couch.

"Nothing, just Raph" Mikey sighed heavily.

"I thought you've made up things already"

"But he ruined it again, stupid hothead" Mikey said angrily.

"Ok, you're gonna tell me what happened?" Leo asked in concern.

"It's nothing Leo, really"

"Mikey…" Leo insisted but was cut off when his genius brother entered into the living room with an angry face.

"Stupid Raph" Don muttered.

"Ok, why nobody told me this is 'Everybody hates Raph Day' eh?" Leo tried to cheer his brothers with the joke without success.

"I just can't understand him!" Don continued.

"Al…right? And I suppose this is for something he did, right?" Leo asked in confusion.

"Did and said, actually" Don replied.

"Er…" Leo seemed to be more confused.

"What's wrong with him? It's like he was made of stone!" Don said angrily.

"Yeah! Even a stone would have more feelings than he has" Mikey said.

"Guys?"

"He's just… I mean, and what if we're sensible? What's the matter with that?" Don replied.

"Guys…"

"Just because he pretends to be 'Mr. Macho Turtle' doesn't mean we have to be all like him!" Mikey replied back crossing his arms.

"Seriously, guys…" Leo insisted.

"C'mon! Like he had never cried or needed comfort in his life" Mikey continued.

"I'm sure he'll never change, he's gonna be all his life the same stupid,…" Don said.

"…insensible hothead,…" Mikey continued.

"…and arrogant…" Don kept it going.

"… jerk!" Don and Mikey said in unison.

"GUYS!" Leo yelled at them.

"WHAT!" Don and Mikey yelled back. Leo pointed at the figure behind them: Raph.

"Oh-oh!" Don and Mikey said in unison.

"Yer so gonna pay for that!" Raph hissed cracking his knuckles.

"Raph, they didn't mean it" Leo interfered and stood in front of his brothers.

"Get outta mah way, Nanny!" Raph said angrily.

"Wha…! How did you just call me?" Leo asked in surprise.

"Like ya heard it!"

"Ok, now I understand why they're so mad at you. You've gone nuts!" Leo said.

"At least I'm not playing 'mommy' all nights!" Raph said narrowing his eyes.

"W-what?"

"Don't try to hide it, I know what ya have been doin' and I'm gonna tell ya sumthin': STOP DOIN' IT!"

"Raph, I…"

"We've grown up, Leo! We're not kids and we don't need ya to be motherin' us! It's hard enough to deal with you overprotecting us and worrying for nothing!" Raph argued.

"Excuse me for being concerned about my brothers! The only brothers I have if you haven't noticed!" Leo argued back.

"That's it! I'm outta here!" Raph said making his way to the exit.

"You're going nowhere, Raphael!" Leo said taking Raph's wrist.

"Oh! Mommy Leo is forbidding me to go out? Guess what, I don't care what Mommy Leo says! Now, let me go!" Raph said trying to escape from the grip.

"Raphael!" Leo said in a serious tone.

"I said: LET. ME. GO!" Raph yelled and pushed Leo away, hitting his wound. Leo hissed in pain and lost the grip on Raph's wrist and clutched his now bleeding wound.

"RAPH!" Don yelled and kneeled beside Leo.

"Raph, what's the matter with you, dude?" Mikey said angrily.

"It's… it's not fault! I… he… Leo, I…" Raph stuttered.

"C'mon bro, I have to check that wound again" Don said helping Leo to get up.

"Leo?"

"You wanted to go, Raph? Ok, go. Just… stay out of problems" Leo said without turning back.

"You're such a pain, Raph" Mikey said angrily as he followed his brothers. Raph growled in anger and left the lair.

He made his way through the rooftops trying to forget what happened in the lair. He thought he had a point on what he said; they were teenagers, almost adults! Why Leo insisted on treating them like children? The cry of a child made him snap of his thoughts; he went to the place he had heard the cry: it was a little boy who had fallen off his bicycle. Other boys were laughing at him; suddenly a big boy appeared and made the others run away… a teenager.

"Are you ok, Chris?"

"Yeah, I think so… my knee! It's… bleeding!" Chris said sobbing a little.

"Let me see… hmmm… it's nothing serious. You'll be ok, c'mon I'll carry you!" the teenager said carrying his brother.

"Thanks Alex; you're the best bro ever!"

"Nah! Cut it out! Love ya lil bro" Alex said and kissed his brother's head.

"Love ya too, big bro" Chris said smiling and hugging his brother.

Raph couldn't help but smile at the scene, he rested his face on his hand and felt something wet on it: his hand had a little of Leo's blood. He started to feel guilty but something inside him told him he was right and his blue masked brother was wrong.

"…*sigh*… I'm gonna need some advice" Raph muttered and moved to April and Casey's place.

"Hope Casey is home" Raph said knocking at the window. Unfortunately, April attended to his call.

"Raph? Hey! Good to see you!" April said opening the window.

"Er… hey April, where's Casey?" Raph asked nervously.

"He went to see his mom, she's got the flu and…"

"Oh, that's bad. Well, eh… tell' im I came, ok?" Raph said and turned away.

"Raph, is something the matter?" April asked in concern.

"No April, I'm fine, really I…" Raph tried to explain.

"You have… blood on your face!" April said surprised.

"It's not mine" Raph said avoiding her gaze.

"Some street punks, huh?" April asked.

"Actually… yes! Yeah, it's from… some… punks!" Raph stuttered.

"O…k, now tell me the truth" April said crossing her arms.

"I ain't lying! I…" April raised an eyebrow making Raph shiver a little. April was a sweetheart but sometimes… she was scary when she put the I-don't-believe-you motherly face.

"Am I too obvious?" Raph asked almost whispering,

"Uh-huh. C'mon tough guy, tell me what happened" April said smirking a bit.

* * *

**Minutes later…**

"…Um, that's pretty much it" Raph said as he finished his story.

"Well, I think you overreacted about the whole situation" April said.

"Overreacted? April, Leo has been playing' mom all this time! That's… weird" Raph said angrily.

"So what? He cares a lot about you guys; in fact, he cares a lot about those ones who are important to him"

"Yeah, I know! But he'd never gone to yer room or Casey's or Splinter's and… kissed you good night! Yuck!" Raph said making a disgusted face.

"What's wrong with that?"

"April! Guy… kiss… not good! Weird and gross! Hello? Are ya followin' me on this? That's supposed to be ladies' part!" Raph said standing up.

"But Raph, that's just silly! Just because he's a guy that doesn't mean that's God's forbidden! I mean, you are his brothers! Dads also kiss their children and I'm sure Splinter did the same thing when you were kids" April frowned.

"Exactly! Kids! You said it!" Raph said angrily.

"Raph, that's so immature!" April replied.

"You can't understand this, April. You don't understand me…*sigh*… seems like nobody understands me actually" Raph slumped in the couch. After a minute of silence April talked again.

"Raph, I understand you. Living with Casey has taught me many things and… since you're almost like him… I guess I know what the real problem here is"

"Whatya mean?" Raph asked in confusion.

"You're afraid, you're afraid about what the people can say. You've been always the rude one, the strong one and… you don't show your emotions so often, neither does Leo sometimes but… you can't expect him to be like you. You love your brothers in your way; Leo loves you in his way… which I think is very tender coming from a very skilled ninja who never shows his soft side in public" April smirked at the end of the comment remembering how good was Leo on hiding emotions.

"But… why he's been doin' it so often lately?"

"He's your brother, not mine. You can ask him"

"I don't think he's gonna listen to me, you see: We had a bad argument and…"

"And that would explain the blood in your face?"

"I didn't hurt him, I swear! I just… he didn't let me go and I pushed his wound"

"Ouch!"

"Yeap"

"Don't worry, if he's been 'being mom'… let me tell you: The heart of a mother is a deep abyss at the bottom of which you will always find forgiveness… that could work with Leo too" April said placing a hand on Raph's shoulder.

"I guess you're right"

"Go, Raph. I'm sure he'll forgive you"

"Ok… thanks April, really" Raph said and made his way to the window.

"You thought Casey was gonna have you this advice?" April said mockingly.

"Well… no" Raph said smirking.

"Who's the best giving advices?"

"…*sigh*… you are"

"Again… please?" April asked in a childlike tone.

"April!"

"Ok, ok… sorry, my bad! Now go" April said chuckling.

"Ya know how to be childish sometimes, April" Raph teased her.

"What. Did. You. Say?" April said with a killer gaze.

"Eh… gotta go!" Raph said nervously and disappeared immediately.

"…*sigh*… hehe, guys" April sighed as she saw his turtle friend going away.


	8. Chapter 8

FINAL CHAPTER! Aww, this is the most brotherly story I've ever writen! :3

Nope, I don't own them

* * *

"Well, though is bleeding a little, I think there's not much damage in the wound" Don said as he finished checking the wound.

"Glad to hear it. I can't stand one more stitch on my skin!" Leo said.

"Aww! Too bad to hear it. You're gonna need another one if you keep moving!"

"I know, I know. Don, you think Raph's ok?"

"You just had to mention him" Don rolled his eyes.

"Donnie, you know he was angry and I think I pushed his buttons again"

"And he pushed your wound!" Don replied.

"Donnie, please"

"Leo, stop defending him! He's the reason why all this mess started in the first place" Don said angrily.

"Don, that's kinda rude coming from the most pacifist of us" Leo said kinda shocked for his genius brother's words.

"Sorry Leo, but that's how I feel" Don said crossing arms.

"Ok… if you say so"

"What's his problem? Tell me where's the sin on being tender with your brothers?"

"I guess he's not used to the 'fluffiness' like he says" Leo said.

"I'm curious though, why didn't you tell us?" Don asked.

"Tell you… what?" Leo asked back.

"About you going to our rooms and checking if we were ok"

"And don't forget the good night kiss!" Mikey said as he entered into Don's lab.

"Well, I didn't think it was necessary to tell you guys. I guess I knew something like this was going to happen so… I tried to keep it in a low profile" Leo explained.

"You know what Leo? I don't think that's something to be ashamed for" Mikey said.

"Yeah, remember when we were toddlers and we had nightmares or we got hurt?" Don asked.

"And we run to Splinter, crying?" Mikey continued.

"He always hugged us and comforted us with nice calming words and made us feel good again" Don said smirking.

"Yeah, and what did he do when we went to sleep?" Leo asked looking at his brothers.

"Kissed us good night, yeah… *sigh*… I miss the old times" Mikey said sighing.

"Me too. When did we grow up and forget all those nice things?" Don asked sadly.

"I guess father makes himself the same question" Leo sighed heavily.

It was midnight when Raph arrived to the lair. He went upstairs as silent as he could; the last thing he wanted now was confronting an angry Leo and his well known lectures, but he also wanted to apologize. April's lecture had sense though he hated to admit it, Leo was just being Leo and he had to respect that. All was quiet, even Leo wasn't there waiting for him… at least that's what he thought. As he passed by his brothers' rooms, he heard a little whimper coming from Leo's room. He opened the door slowly and found his blue masked brother sweating and breathing irregularly. Raph moved immediately to his brother's side.

"Leo? Leo!"

"W-wha… Raph?" Leo said with a sleepy voice.

"Hey bro. You ok?"

"Kinda… sorry for not waiting you but I had this annoying fever and…"

"I understand. Wait, did ya say fever?" Raph said as he placed his hand on his brother's forehead.

"It's not so bad I guess"

"Leo, yer burnin'! No wonder ya were makin' all that noise"

"I wasn't…" Leo said but was cut off by Raph.

"If ya weren't then, why I'm here?"

"Eh… good point"

"Wait here, I'm gonna call Don" Raph said as he made his way to the door.

"He's asleep, Raph. I don't wanna bother him"

"He's the only one who knows how to deal with these things!" Raph replied.

"It's just a little fever. Hmmm, maybe some cold water and cloth will help"

"Ok, just wait here"

"I'm not planning to go anywhere, Raph" Leo said with a smirk.

"Har-di-har"

In a couple of minutes Raph appeared in Leo's room with the supplies and now was cooling down his brother's fever.

"So… eh… I wanted to apologize, you know, for the wound thingy and…" Raph said placing the wet cloth on Leo's feverish forehead.

"It's ok, Raph, I understand. I also wanted to apologize"

"For what?" Raph asked with a puzzled face.

"For treating you like a kid, I know you think it's childish and…"

"Leo…" Raph tried to talk but Leo kept talking.

"… I had to respect that, you know? You're different from the others…"

"Leo!" Raph insisted.

"… and if you're not comfortable with that then, I have to understand it…"

"LEO! WOULD YA SHUT UP?" Raph yelled in anger.

"Oh…er…sorry" Leo stopped… finally.

"…*sigh*… Finally! Now, about the 'motherly' thing… I think I just… overreacted. I'd forgotten how many times you took care of us and I never realized that's your way of showing us how much we mean to you, though it's kinda…"

"Corny?"

"Yeah. If that's ok with you, keep it goin' but just with Don and Mikey, ok? Ya wanna check if I'm sleepin'? Ok, do it… but without the kissin' thing, got it?" Raph said soaking the cloth and placing it again on his brother's forehead.

"Ok, got it" Leo smirked.

"Uhmmm… Leo, why yer always helpin' us but ya don't ask us for help? Like now with yer fever"

"I'm the eldest here. I'm supposed be there for you and I don't want you guys to be worried for me, I'm able to deal with things like that"

"And April says I'm the silly one. Leo, that's ridiculous! We're bros; we're supposed to be here for each other; don't try to be the hero here! Ya can't be the only one who has to worry about his family. Besides, even leaders need some help once in a while" Raph established.

"Whoa! That was deep coming from you"

"Don't try yer luck, Fearless" Rah said huskily. Leo looked at the clock on his wall; it was 01:00. He didn't want his brother to be sleepy for the training session in a few hours.

"It's late Raph; I think you should go to bed now"

"And let ya here with this fever? No way, Leo. No. Way. In. Shell! " Raph replied as he placed the re-soaked cloth again.

"And you say I'm the one playing mom" Leo teased his brother.

"Well, I think ya'll be fine now. If ya need sumthin' just come to my room" Raph said as he checked his brother's fever had cooled down already.

"Ok" Leo said yawning a little.

"And NO good night kisses!" Raph said as he stood up and made his way out of Leo's room.

"Alright, alright! Night bro" Leo chuckled.

"Night Leo"

Raph slumped heavily on his hammock feeling like he had kicked one thousand Foot Ninjas but he felt relieved knowing his brother was gonna be ok the rest of the night. After a few hours trying to get some sleep without success, he got up and went again to Leo's room. The red masked turtle found him deeply asleep; Raph didn't want to wake up him now he was finally having a decent sleep so he turned around.

"Come in Raph, I know you want" Leo said making Raph jump because of the little scare.

"Yer awake?"

"Kinda… I felt you opening the door, is something the matter?" Leo said rubbing his eyes.

"I… I can't sleep" Raph said sheepishly.

"Nightmare?"

"No"

"What is it?"

"Mom didn't kiss me good night" Raph said looking at the floor and then at Leo with a smirk. The blue masked turtle caught the idea immediately.

"We don't have a mom" Leo said smirking.

"I know. Can I bunk here tonight?" Raph asked.

"You sure?"

"It doesn't hurt doin' it once in a while" Raph answered. Leo made some space on his futon.

"Ok, I'll wake you up before the others…"

"Don't need it, if they make any funny commentary that will be the last thing they'll say" Raph said taking his side of the bed.

"Hehe… ok, ok"

"Leo… why have you been kissing us good night lately? I mean, it's kinda normal on you but… you've been doin' it a lot recently" Raph asked in concern. Leo sighed deeply before answering the question.

"I'm not afraid of dead but… the night I got hurt, I was really scared of it. I've been training a lot lately, getting obsessed with my training, living in my own world… that I had forgotten you guys. That night, I thought I was gonna leave you without telling you how much you mean to me. I felt guilty; sometimes I order you more than telling you you're the best brothers ever, I train more than spending some time with you. Even Mikey had asked me to play some video games with him but I always tell him I'm busy" Raph was shocked as he heard his brother had actually said he had felt 'fear'.

"I know I can't turn back time or making you guys to forgive me with all the 'motherly act' but… I guess it's a start"

"Forgive what! Leo, there's nothing to forgive! We all know ya care about us and we respect yer way of life because that's the Leo we all know and love. Sure yer a pain in tha shell sometimes but that's the real you! That's yer job, bein' the leader of this team and the overprotectin' big bro. Ya only need to organize yer time and don't get obessed with yer trainin' too much"

"That's gonna be a challenge for me"

"Don't worry. I'll help ya with that" Raph said.

"Since when you're my time's organizer?" Leo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Since when ya started to be my mom?" Raph asked and doing the same.

"Touché. Ok, we better go back to sleep or Splinter is gonna kill us tomorrow" Leo said as he covered himself with the blankets.

"Ya mean in a few hours" Raph replied looking at the clock in the wall.

"Thanks Din-Don!" Leo said sarcastically.

"Ya've been watchin' Disney movies?" Raph asked knowing that the nickname Leo had given to him was the name of one of the characters in the movie "Beauty and the Beast"

"Mikey likes those movies" Leo answered yawning.

"That kid is a blessing" Raph chuckled.

"Agree, now go back to sleep" Leo insisted.

"Yer forgettin' sumthin'!" Raph said pointing at his forehead and smirking at his brother.

"Alright" Leo bent down and kissed his hotheaded brother good night "Good night, Raph"

"Good night, Leo"

Finally, the red masked turtle understood his brother's point. Leo wasn't corny; he just wasn't ashamed of showing their brothers how much he loved them.

* * *

Aww! LOVELY! What do you think?

Reviews, please!


End file.
